Counterfeit article detection by imaging related security devices is critical for preventing use of counterfeit articles, such as counterfeit currency or documents. Traditional counterfeit detection relies on a standalone verifier with partial or whole article images displayed on an LCD screen without reference images provided concurrently. Without stored reference images, it is difficult for a cashier, or other person involved with a transaction, even those with substantial training in counterfeit article identification, to make an accurate detection. With regard to counterfeit currency, an added difficulty is that there are currently many different versions of certain currency bills of the same type in circulation. Other challenges exist for identification of counterfeit currency in particular, including when an active bill, such as a $1 bill (USD), is altered to become a higher value bill. In this case, many of the security features embedded in the original $1 bill are still present and valid, making the counterfeit currency harder to detect. As a result, an improved device, method, and system for counterfeit article detection is needed.